


Are We In Love Yet?

by Cowboy_Sneep_Dip



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Morning Sex, Trans Female Character, Trans!Nephenee, listen i guess Nephenee is Titania's squire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboy_Sneep_Dip/pseuds/Cowboy_Sneep_Dip
Summary: Life on the road is days of long marching, of training and fighting and sleep by the fire. Sometimes, though, mornings are just enough to make it all worth it.





	Are We In Love Yet?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to turncoatPilot for commissioning me! Hope you enjoy!

Nephenee likes to watch Titania sleep.

During battle or training, and even during travel her expression is hardened, her gaze is steeled. Years of training have turned her into a battle maiden above all else, and her time under Greil’s command leaves her cool, alert, and in charge. But in the soft light of morning, the sunlight creeping through the seams of the tent and casting a glow she takes on a more ethereal glow. Her eyes, for one, the way her lashes flutter as she turns, the curve of her jaw, the give of her lips as she shifts in her sleep.

Nephenee smiles, and presses a soft, chaste kiss to Titania’s shoulder. She likes Titania’s shoulders, too - her muscles lithe and sturdy, her frame broad and stocky. Even without her armor, she’s a powerhouse of sinew and skin, her calloused fingers are just as talented with other things than axes. Nephenee rolls over in her bedroll and props herself up on her elbow, watching Titania’s almost imperceptible motions. 

“Mornin’, Miss Titania,” Nephenee says as a smile graces her lips. Titania blinks in the sunlight and her eyes sparkle like emeralds lit with fire.

Titania brushes a sweep of scarlet hair from her face. “Mm,” she shifts. “Good morning, Nephenee.”

Nephenee kisses her, lips against lips that give way to her motion. She likes the way Titania’s hair looks in the morning, cascading down her shoulders like a fall of fire, before she’s tied it up into her thick braid and draped it over silver armor. It draws sharp contrast against Titania’s pale skin, almost as much as Neph’s green does against her own sun-kissed tan. 

Titania pushes herself up on her elbows, gently nudging Nephenee backwards. “Morning call will be soon.”

Nephenee puts on airs of disappointment and brushes her lips against Titania’s collarbone, just above the hem of her nightshirt. “Reckon so.” 

Titania presses a gentle finger against her forehead, nudging her backwards. Nephenee dips lower, pressing her lips to the soft fabric between Titania’s breasts, drawing a soft laugh. Nephenee’s heart lifts - she loves hearing that laugh. Something soft and intimate, maybe as intimate as the way her spine curves and her fingers dance. 

Titania shifts, pressing Nephenee into the bedroll and pushing her lips against Nephenee’s neck, the bottom of her chin, and her lips. She’s soft and warm, and Nephenee buckles under her. Titania’s fingers catch her sides, pulling her, close enough to feel the arousal building between Nephenee’s legs. 

“Mm,” Nephenee mumbles into Titania’s mouth. She pulls back and kisses Titania’s bare shoulder, where the nightshirt slips. 

Titania pushes her down, further down, her lips gracing her nightshirt, and further still until her lips dance across the bottom hem. Nephenee shoves the shirt upwards to kiss the taut abs beneath. Titania threads her fingers through Nephenee’s thick tangles of green, keeping her pressed tight. 

Nephenee kisses her navel and then drags her lips down the divot between her muscles, trailing lower until her lips hit the waistband of Titania’s underwear. She grips Titania’s thighs and sinks, burying herself under the bedroll to nip at her inner thighs with gentle teeth and.

Titania lets out a sigh and rests her hands on the lump Nepehenee forms between her legs. 

“Neph,” Titania says, her voice low and breathy.

“Miss Titania,” Nephenee swallows. She never called her that, except when Nephenee told her to. She had insisted, really, because three syllables really are a mouthful to stumble out in the throes of passion. Nephenee’s heart races, pounding against her chest like a tiger burning to be set free. 

She starts low, kissing the inside of Titania’s thighs, the motions almost reverent. Then dances her lips along the skin dot by dot, reveling at TItania’s exhalations. 

Titania wraps her thighs around Nephenee’s head and tugs her upwards lightly, closer and closer to the warmth and wetness of her core. Her cotton underwear is already damp, slick with her arousal, but Nephenee forgoes it to lay more kisses along the warmth between her thighs. Far be it from a poor supplicant like her to disrobe a commander, a goddess. 

“Neph,” Titania says, with greater urgency. She grasps a fistful of Nephenee’s hair and tugs her face against her underwear, and Neph gives, pressing her lips to the wetness. 

Titania lets out a soft groan and shifts, grinding herself against Nephenee’s gentle mouth. For all her roughness of speech, her lips were magnificent in other tasks. Nephenee slips her fingers into the loop of fabric that presses against Titania’s waist and tugs down, following her underwear to her knees with a shower of kisses before plunging back upwards and lapping at her arousal, grasping her backside with her hands. Titania groans and writhes, expectant.

“N-Neph,” she mutters, reaching a second hand beneath the covers. She stares upwards with burning eyes at the peak of the tent above them, the glow of morning light shifting in the moving mottled shade. “Morning call.”

Nephenee pulls back and releases Titania’s ass from her grip and wipes her mouth. “Aw, darn- er,” she blushes as Titania pulls the covers back. “Ah, dangit.” 

Titania laughs her musical laugh and Nephenee’s blush deepens. “My dear,” she says, pulling Nephenee up to chest-level to duck and plant a kiss against her lips. “I’ve said before, you don’t need to change how you speak around me.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Nephenee says, tucking a lock of hair behind one ear, unwilling to look Titania in the eyes. 

“Now, are you going to fuck me?”

Nephenee could have melted with embarrassment were it not for Titania reaching down to tug her briefs down, spilling Nephenee’s full arousal. Titania wraps a hand around her cock and strokes a smooth, gentle stroke down the length.

Nephenee’s breath hitches and she closes her eyes, tensing all her muscles at the touch. 

Titania’s chest rose and fell slowly, with measured breaths as she rubbed her cock, each motion slick and smooth. 

“T...Titania,” Nephenee breathes.

Titania spreads her legs wide and presses Nephenee’s length against her neatly trimmed patch of red hair and a grin creeps across her lips in equal measure with Nephenee’s groaning. 

“P-please,” Nephenee’s voice is almost a whisper before Titania finally indulges her, shifting her lower to press her cock against her soaking wet entrance. They moan in unison as Nephenee pushes inside her, into the warmth and slickness and she leans into Titania’s embrace to catch her lips.

“Oh,” groans Titania, wrapping her legs tight around Nephenee’s backside, pinning her against herself, inside herself, and Nephenee writhes in her grip, desperately grinding for friction and motion. Titania is so warm, and wet, and soft around her length, and her eyes glow like gems in the morning light. Titania hooks her arms around Nephenee’s neck and locks eyes as Nephenee thrusts in and out, rhythmically, to the growing cadence of groans and flesh against flesh. “Oh, gods,” Titania mutters, closing her eyes.

Nephenee can feel Titania come first, the spasm and clench of her muscles and the lift of her voice as her moaning reaches a peak. Titania lets out a cry and clutches Nephenee close, muffling herself against Nephenee’s lips, and then Nephenee can’t contain herself. She groans into Titania’s lips and shudders against her, spilling inside her in warmth and stickiness. She lurches again, the last aftershocks of her orgasm rippling through her slender frame, and she collapses into Titania’s embrace, resting her face against her chest. 

Titania laughs quietly and presses her lips to Nephenee’s forehead.

“That’ll do for the mornin’ workout,” Nephenee mutters into her chest. 

“Mm, I don’t think so,” Titania kisses her again, pulling herself away from Nephenee’s sweat-tinged brow. “Come, help me get dressed.”

“Yes, Miss Titania,” Nephenee says, dutifully pressing her lips to the dip of Titania’s chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first time writing Tellius characters, somehow, so it hope y'all liked it!   
> Come say hi at lucisevofficial.tumblr.com!


End file.
